Emergence
by JP McClendon
Summary: There is an Immortal spoken of only in legend. Now Methos must stop her. Finally finished. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **I DO NOT own Highlander or any of the characters from the shows or movies. Have a nice day!

**Emergence**

Dawson was reviewing reports and updates about current Immortal activity. The reports were so mundane. It had been about a year since MacLeod had taken the head of Jacob Kell, and the Gathering had ground almost to a halt. Only about five other Immortals had lost their heads since that duel. It was as if they were all suddenly afraid to confront one another. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, even with the pot of coffee in his system. Then he saw a report from Japan that made him sit bolt upright. He put on his reading glasses to see if he was reading correctly. According to the report almost ten heads were taken within a two-week period. He pulled up a separate file of Immortals in Japan to see who could have done it. To his amazement, the file listed only three Immortals as still being present in Japan: Akiko Watanabe in Kyoto, David Tanaka in Tokyo, and Kiar Veriah on Hokkaido. What the hell? He thought to himself. Quickly he pulled up their bios and their headcount.

The computer processed for a moment and then spoke the data. "Akiko Watanabe, born 1910 AD. Current location: Kyoto, Japan. Occupation: Chef. Current number of heads taken: 35."

"Too few," he said aloud. "She's not the one."

The computer continued. "David Tanaka, born 1862 AD. Current location: Tokyo, Japan. Occupation: Nightclub owner. Current number of heads taken: 47."

Dawson rubbed his eyes. He was beginning to think that maybe the Immortal responsible was no longer in Japan, or was not one of the Immortals residing in Japan.

Before the computer began the last file it beeped a message. "Update. File on Akiko Watanabe closed. Time of death: 11:35 PM, Tokyo Standard Time." Dawson's eyes widened in fear. The computer just began the file on the last of the three. "Kiar Veriah, Born 372 BC."

"BC?" Dawson said stunned.

The computer continued. "Current location: Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan. Occupation: none. Current number of heads taken: 276 confirmed, 1187 additional not confirmed."

"Holy shit," he said. Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed. When the person on the other end picked up he spoke again. "We have a situation, this can't wait."

Suddenly his computer beeped. "File on David Tanaka closed. Time of death: 11:45 PM, Japan Standard Time."

"What the…?" said Dawson dropping the phone and walking back to his computer screen. The screen just blinked the update. "My God!"

The voice on the other end was frantic. "Dawson!" it said. "Dawson, are you there? Hello? Are you there?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Methos

**Methos**

Two days later, Dawson was at a church with Methos. They sat side-by-side in the front pew, not even looking at one another.

"What can you tell me about an Immortal named Kiar Veriah?" Dawson asked.

"Nothing that you don't already know," was Methos's reply. "Or certainly, nothing that would be very useful to you."

"Just pretend like I don't know anything at all and tell me everything," said Dawson. He was not in the mood for any of Methos's crap.

"All I know is that she is one of the older Immortals, she has a decent headcount, and she is out of the Game." Methos said flatly.

"If she is out of the Game, then why did she take a dozen heads in two weeks?" snapped Dawson who finally turned his head to look at Methos. "Care to explain that one to me, Methos?"

"Are you sure it was her?" Methos asked, finally glancing at Dawson. "Has anyone in the Watchers confirmed those dozen heads to her?"

"No," Dawson said bitterly. "There are no witnesses who can confirm that she did it."

"And if you don't mind my asking, why is that?" Methos almost sounded amused, like he was talking down to Dawson.

"Those Watchers who were assigned to Japan are also dead. The Watcher who filed the update that Watanabe and Tanaka's heads were taken was found dead about a hundred feet from the bodies of Watanabe and Tanaka. Whoever the Immortal was who did this does not want to be identified. Now I can't think of a single Immortal, anywhere, who doesn't want it known who's heads their taking. Can you think of anyone?"

"No names or faces come to mind, but if I can think of someone who fits that description, you'll be the first person I call," said Methos with a smile.

"Think hard," Dawson said as he rose to go.

"Anything for you, Dawson," Methos said sarcastically.

"When you think of something useful you can tell me, you know where to find me."

After Dawson was out of sight a figure stepped from the shadows. She was about six feet tall with long blonde hair. She appeared in her late twenties and possessed an athletic build. Across her left eye was a large tattoo outline of a dagger. The dagger was colored in gray. Her eyes themselves were blue. Despite the tattoo she looked very beautiful. She stared emotionlessly at Methos. "He knows your lying to him," she said. Her voice betrayed her age and it had a powerful, almost ominous, tone to it.

"I know," said Methos. "But I'm just doing what you asked me to do, play dumb."

"And you do it so well," she said.

"He will learn the truth," Methos said ignoring her comment. "Don't underestimate that one, he is far more intelligent than most of the other Watchers."

"If he learns the truth, then he will die," she said coldly.

"Now that he is gone, do you mind explaining to me what is going on?"

"If, after all this time, you still have to ask me that, then you are not as intelligent as I thought you to be."

Methos stiffened, he bit his lip and choked back his growing anger. "I warned you once not to mock me. I have kept silent about you for over a millennia, I think I deserve more respect from you than that."

"I give you what you have earned," she said. "Or lack thereof."

Methos had to fight back the urge to backhand her across the mouth. For as long as he had known her, she always seemed to bring out the worst in him. That was, as far as he was concerned, her least favorable trait. She looked him in the eyes. Silently she removed one of her gloves and brought her hand to rest upon his cheek. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to hold hers.

"My love," she said, her voice softer than it had been. Slowly she leaned forward and began to kiss him on the lips. After a few moments he began to return her kisses.

Suddenly, and without warning, the door to the church opened again and someone cleared her throat. Methos and Kiar turned their heads to face the unwelcome intruder. It was Amanda, and standing right beside her was Nick Wolfe, and right behind them both, Dawson.

**To be continued…**


	3. Sheep in Wolfe's Clothing

**Sheep in Wolfe's Clothing**

"Let me guess," said Amanda with an amused smile. "There was something in her eye and you were helping her get it out."

Methos knew that no lie would be believed, at least not by Dawson. Amanda he knew would say nothing, regardless of what excuse he gave. Therefore he broke his embrace with Kiar and the two of them moved apart. Silently she put her gloves back on while Methos walked towards the group that was staring at them.

"Amanda," he began. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in town and I thought I would drop in and say hi," she said, still smiling. Methos knew that she was loving this. Wolfe, meanwhile was actually sizing up Kiar. Dawson just stood there, looking pissed.

"I'm going to take a wild stab at this," Dawson said. "Would this happen to be Kiar Veriah?"

"Yes," Methos said sheepishly.

"He is so wonderful about piecing clues together, isn't he?" said Amanda who subsequently put her arm around Dawson's shoulder, trying to diffuse the situation.

Kiar walked towards Wolfe until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Nice tattoo," he said.

Kiar looked him in the eyes without blinking. Then she leaned closer and sniffed him. "This one," she said. "He's only recently immortal. He doesn't even have a head yet."

"You want to be my first?" Wolfe retorted.

"No!" said Amanda and Methos at the same time.

Kiar just narrowed her gaze. "I thought you weren't overly fond of policemen, Amanda."

"Nick's not a policeman," began Amanda.

"He used to be," returned Kiar. "I also thought that you didn't take pets, Amanda."

Amanda knew that Kiar was trying to provoke a fight from Nick, and from the look on his face, she was succeeding. "We are on holy ground, Nick," she said to remind him.

"She can't stay in here forever," he said in that macho tone of his.

Amanda just rolled her eyes, she knew Kiar had won round one.

Methos's shoulders slumped. I'm screwed, he thought. They will never let me live this one down.

"Tell me, newborn," Kiar said to Wolfe. "Would you like to try and take my head?"

"Don't, Nick," Amanda warned. "She's a lot better than you."

"And you as well, Amanda," Kiar said finally turning her gaze to the elder Immortal. "By the way, have you seen Jade lately?"

"No," said Amanda, a lump forming in her throat.

"And you won't be seeing her anytime soon either. I took her head back in the spring for trying to steal from my temple."

Amanda choked back her emotions. This was all that Nick could stand. He hauled off and cracked Kiar squarely in the jaw. She took a few steps back and brushed the back of her hand against her lip. She had a small cut and was bleeding.

"I don't want to hear any more out of you," he said pointing a finger at her.

"Nick, holy ground," Amanda warned again.

"I've got this, Amanda," Nick said almost shouting.

"You should keep your dog on a shorter leash, Amanda," Kiar said, digging at Nick again.

Amanda winced as Nick threw another punch. But to everyone's amazement, Kiar blocked this time and delivered a double open palm thrust to Nick's chest that sent him back and to the ground. Amanda realized that round two just ended and Kiar was again the winner. Methos put a hand on Kiar's arm and shook his head in disapproval.

She shrugged him off and walked towards Nick. He was coughing and holding his chest. Kiar just roughly hoisted him to his feet and pushed him towards the door. "Come on, Amanda," she taunted. "Watch me kill your pet now." Nick began to protest but was met with another palm in the ribs that silenced him very quickly.

Dawson pulled a pistol, but Methos stopped him. "No," he said. "A challenge has been made and agreed to. Nick is on his own." Dawson grudgingly holstered his pistol as he, Methos, and Amanda followed Kiar and the beat upon Nick until they were off holy ground.

Kiar unceremoniously dropped Nick to the ground and knelt down. "Do you know the rules, newborn?" she said taunting him. Nick said nothing. "Does he know the rules Amanda?"

When Amanda didn't respond right away Kiar palmed Nick in the ribs again. This time he could feel one of them break. "Answer me, Amanda!" Kiar demanded. "Does he know the rules?"

"Yes, he does," Amanda said, a worried look on her face. "Don't do this, you've made your point."

"To you perhaps, but newborns need to learn that I am not someone with whom they should fuck." She roughly pulled Nick to a standing position and let him go. Almost immediately, he fell down. Amanda began to move forward, but Methos held her back by the arm. Kiar pulled Nick up again. This time he kept his footing. "Draw your weapon, newborn."

Nick drew his sword. It was an old English long sword of Amanda's. She didn't use it anymore, and she had figured that it would serve Nick better than her. Kiar drew her own sword. It was an old Chinese long sword with an elaborate hilt. Everyone there knew that Nick was not up to facing Kiar, but they said nothing. Nick made the first swing. It was mid-range and a bit of a wild swing. Kiar stepped back from it unimpressed. She made a strike of her own that strangely enough Nick blocked rather easily.

"What's she doing?" Amanda whispered to Methos.

"Toying with him," replied Methos. "I would bet my head that he won't even score a genuine hit on her."

"Your head, huh?" returned Amanda.

"Yes, my head. I would kneel down for you and let you do the job with my own sword."

Nick made another swing, which Kiar blocked and then promptly kicked him square in the chest. He staggered back and before he could recover she sliced him across his chest. He fell back and clutched at his wound. Kiar just stood there and waited for him to get up. Once he did she again raised her sword and advanced on him. Nick made a strike aimed for her shoulder and she blocked it and kicked him squarely in the groin. He just collapsed, coughing and gasping, to the ground. Again, Kiar waited for Nick to get up again. Once he had she made two very quick strikes that caught him in his sword arm and in his thigh. Nick dropped his guard, but held his ground as Kiar began to circle him. She again let Nick recover enough to continue. He lunged at her with a swing. Kiar merely sidestepped, spun around and kicked him in the back of his head, sending him facedown on the ground. Kiar turned to face him and this time did not wait for him to stand. Unceremoniously she kicked him in the face to turn him onto his back. Then she stepped on his wrist and picked up his sword. Not satisfied, she picked him up to a kneeling position and kicked him in the face again. Amanda could see teeth and blood shoot from his mouth as he fell once more. It was over for Nick. Kiar just picked him up to a sitting position by his hair. She just looked at Amanda and smiled. With Nick's own blade, she ran him through and snapped the hilt clean off with a fist strike to the flat of the blade. She threw the hilt at Amanda's feet and shoved Nick facedown again. She then put her own blade to his neck.

"How do you want this to end, Amanda?" she asked. "Shall I take his head or should I let him live?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Amanda said, "Please, let him live. He wasn't ready for you."

"Teach him better," Kiar said as she moved her blade away from Nick. "The next time we fight, he loses his head." With that she wiped her blade off on Nick's shirt, sheathed it, and walked away. Methos, Amanda, and Dawson just watched her go, powerless to stop her.

Dawson just turned to Methos. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I do indeed, Methos thought as he watched Kiar walk off.

**To be continued…**


	4. Legend of the Spectre

**Legend of the Spectre**

Amanda took Nick away to get fixed up while Methos and Dawson when back inside the church. Dawson was ready to tear Methos in half. "That took a lot of nerve," he said.

"I know," replied Methos. "Nick shouldn't have challenged her."

"Not that," Dawson yelled. "You lied to me to my face. That was unforgivable. How could you do such a thing?"

Methos turned to face Dawson, the expression on his face changed, all of the humor was gone. "How dare you presume so much?" he seethed. "My first duty is to myself, not you, not Nick Wolfe, and most certainly not to the Watchers. If I feel like protecting another Immortal and keeping one of her secrets, then I will. And you can't tell me otherwise."

"What secret?" Dawson asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Do I look grotesquely stupid to you, Dawson? If I tell you, the rest of the Watchers will get your body mailed to them, one piece at a time, and forever minus the head. I will tell you one thing though, and maybe you can pass it on to the rest of the Watchers. The Immortal you just met, yes that was Kiar Veriah. She makes Jacob Kell look weak and the Kurgen look like a pacifist. She is dangerous. More dangerous than any other Immortal in the Game. Now, get out of here because I've told you too much already. She's killed more Watchers than I can count for knowing far less than you know right now."

Dawson opened his mouth to say something, but Methos put his finger up. "Not a word. Whatever you have to say, Dawson, I don't want to hear. Just go."

Dawson stormed out and went to go and see how Nick and Amanda were doing. He found them at their hotel in their room. He knocked on the door. After a silent few seconds Amanda opened the door and let him in. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Amanda just tended to Nick. His physical wounds had healed by this time, but Amanda still had him loaded down with a few sleeping pills so that he could rest and recover.

"How is he?" Dawson asked.

"I'll have to take him to a dentist tomorrow to get the teeth he lost replaced, but other than that he is fine," replied Amanda.

"Amanda I need your help," said Dawson sitting down in a chair.

"With what?" Amanda asked.

"Methos is refusing to help me with Kiar Veriah," Dawson continued. "You sounded like you knew her. What can you tell me about her?"

Amanda looked thoughtful for a moment, like she was thinking about whether or not to help him. Finally she let out a big sigh and looked Dawson in the eye. "If I tell you what I know, you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone," she said finally. "Even the other Watchers."

"You know I can't promise that," said Dawson.

"Then I can't help you," Amanda replied.

"You are as damn impossible as Methos," he said barely able to control his anger.

"That's not fair," Amanda whined.

"This is serious, Amanda. This woman has taken over a dozen heads, and killed as many Watchers in the span of two weeks. We thought our data on every Immortal was accurate and up-to-date, but since she kills Watchers too we know next to nothing about her. I need your help. Please?"

Amanda just let out a big sigh and avoided eye contact with Dawson. Finally, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I can't tell you anything outright," she said. "But I can answer questions."

"Fine," said Dawson. Amanda sat down and looked at him. "Let's start with something simple, how old is she really?"

"Over a thousand years older than me."

"Can you tell me her real head count?"

"What do your records say?"

"Over 1400 heads are linked to her. Does that sound accurate?"

"It does."

"What motivates her in the Game?"

"The Game itself. It's all she cares about."

"Could she win the Prize?"

"She will win the Prize."

"Is she really that good?"

"Better."

"Why are you and Methos so afraid to talk about her?"

"We want to keep our heads, and she is only in the Game when she wants to be."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Spectre?"

"That is only a Watcher fairytale," said Dawson.

"And people who are Immortal unless you cut their heads off are only a rumor," retorted Amanda. "Do you know the Legend?"

"Yes," replied Dawson. "It tells of an Immortal so skilled and so powerful that no other Immortal stood even remotely a chance of defeating him in battle. Because of his great skill he will decide when the Game will end. Realizing his greater skill, he left the Game of his own accord and hid far away, for if he didn't the Game would end too soon. Wait, you don't mean to tell me that you think she is the Spectre?"

"Oh, I know she is the Spectre," said Amanda.

"Well, then what is this too soon the legend speaks of?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Dawson said almost indignantly.

"She doesn't believe mankind is ready for the Prize. She's waiting for the Prize to really be needed. She has that 'Light our darkest hour' thinking where the Prize is concerned."

"You make her sound like one of the good guys, Amanda," said Dawson.

"Is it really so hard to believe that she wants the best for mankind?" Amanda asked.

"Then why is she like she is?" retorted Dawson. "Why does she treat newer Immortals like Nick the way she does, and why does she kill Watchers?"

"Most young Immortals don't know how powerful she really is. Most think that she is staying alive because she lives on holy ground. Therefore they think she's an easy head to take. Many of the heads she's taken are a result of young Immortals making that mistake. She doesn't like being thought of as a stepping stone, Dawson."

"But that doesn't explain why she kills Watchers," Dawson said.

"She believes that mortals have no business involving themselves in the Game. She accepts those mortals who have befriended Immortals and keep their secret, like Rachel did for Connor. However, she thinks that an organized group of mortals poking their noses in the Game is an insult. I mean, who are the Watchers that they can influence which Immortal gets the Prize?"

"We can't risk the power of the Prize falling into the wrong hands, Amanda. You know that."

"Well, I certainly have no problem with that, but she does. That's why she kills Watchers. She also doesn't want some voyeur recording her every move. She enjoys her privacy."

"I see her point," said Dawson. "I may not agree with it, but I understand it. One last thing?"

"Yes?"

"If she lets other Immortals come to her, then why is she on the rampage at the moment?"

"Once every few centuries she enjoys creating a buffer zone for herself by ridding the world of all the other Immortals who live near her temple," she said. "She also likes to use the excuse that she is cutting some of the 'deadweight'."

Suddenly Dawson's cell phone rang. Nick groaned. Dawson picked up the phone and walked into the bathroom. About a minute later he came out and looked at Amanda. "It would appear that our Spectre has struck again," he said. "Five Immortals, one town over, were found without their heads."

"Anyone I knew?" asked Amanda. Her carefree tone had returned.

"I doubt it, they were all young Immortal street punks who had banded together," he said. "It seems they picked a fight with the wrong older Immortal. I have to go."

"Ta-ta," Amanda said waving her fingers goodbye. "And Dawson, be careful. If she suspects that I told you anything, she'll kill you."

Dawson just smiled at her and closed the door without a word.

**To be continued…**


	5. Rage

**Rage**

Methos was stewing. This whole business with Kiar was already out of hand. Silently, he stormed into his chamber, opened his case, and withdrew his sword. After strapping it to his waist, he threw on a coat and headed out into the night to find Kiar.

He drove until he felt the Quickening. Slowly he pulled over and got out. There was a rundown hotel across the street. He crossed in front of oncoming traffic and didn't bother to even look when cars honked their horns at him. Instinct took over and he followed his senses. He was led to a room on the third floor. He could hear noise from inside. He drew his sword and kicked open the door. There were three Immortals inside, none of them Kiar. They stared at him for a moment and then sprang to their feet with weapons in hand. Methos could sense that they were still young for Immortals. His senses left him and he advanced. The first of the three moved up and made a swing. He sidestepped the swing with a turn and came back around with a decapitating blow. The body dropped and Methos turned to face the other two. They came at him at once and attacked. Methos kicked one in the stomach to double him up and blocked the strike of the second with his blade. Then with a blinding speed he swung at the neck of the one he had kicked. His strike hit true and the Immortal's head flew off. He spun his weapon around behind himself and stabbed the last one in the chest. Almost instantly he withdrew his blade from the man's chest and spun about to face him. With an overhand swing he slashed the helpless Immortal across the chest. The Immortal was helpless as Methos swung one last time and severed his head. Within seconds, the bodies rose and lightning crackled about the room.

Across town, Dawson was at the sight of Kiar's latest handiwork when his cellular phone went off. He checked to see who was calling and answered. "Dawson," he said.

"Dawson, its Duncan."

"Mac, what is it?

"I went to go see Methos at home. He was leaving in a rush so I decided to follow him. He stopped across the street from the Valmont Hotel, went inside, and took three heads."

"He did WHAT?" shouted Dawson.

"What's going on Dawson?" asked Duncan.

"I'm pissed off," said Methos. Duncan turned towards Methos and was promptly punched in the mouth. Duncan was knocked off of his feet from the force of the blow and dropped his cellular. Methos bent down and picked it up. "He'll have to call you back later, Dawson." With that he hung up and hefted Duncan to his feet. Blood was trickling from his mouth. He started to say something, but before he could get any words out Methos punched him in the mouth again.

"Get off my ass, MacLeod," Methos hissed. "Or one of us is going to lose his head."

Duncan could feel the anger and hate emanating from Methos. This was not like him. He tried to get to his feet, but was met with Methos's boot in his face and everything went black.

Methos calmly brushed himself off and went back to his car. Once inside, he could feel his rage ebbing.

**To be continued…**


	6. A Quiet Moment

**A Quiet Moment**

Methos awoke the next morning in a strange bed. He had absolutely no clue how he had gotten there or where there even was. Silently, he sat up and turned to put his feet on the floor. When he did, he felt movement on the other side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kiar lying there under the covers. Gently he brushed the hair out of her face and looked lovingly at her. She let out a contented breath and rolled over to face him. Slowly, her eyes opened and she met his gaze. She reached for his hand, but he moved it away at first. Then he relented and took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. When he let her hand go she moved it to rest upon his cheek in the same manner as she had done in the church. He held her hand to his cheek and continued to hold her gaze. If it weren't for the tattoo on her face, she would not even resemble the warrior that he had seen defeat Nick. Carefully and deliberately he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She gently wrapped her arms about him in a loving embrace as they continued to kiss.

Dawson put down his binoculars to give Methos and Kiar a private moment. At the moment, he was torn between his oath as a Watcher to remain neutral and his desire to get involved with the situation as a whole. His cell phone rang and he picked it up to answer. "Dawson," he said gruffly.

"Were you able to locate Kiar?" asked the voice on the other end.

Dawson just looked back at the window where Kiar and Methos's room was. "No," he said. "I wasn't able to locate her."

"Very well," said the voice on the other end. "Phone in if you get something."

"Roger," said Dawson. He ended his call and reclined the seat of his car to wait.

* * *

Methos got dressed in the bathroom and let Kiar sleep. He didn't know what was going on. He was filled with blinding rage for her one moment, then was making love to her the next. However, one thing he did know was that their relationship, if it could be called one, was not going to end happily. He closed his eyes and steeled himself. Silently he went back into the bedroom and looked for his sword. It lay in its scabbard next to her own. Steeling himself again, he drew his sword and walked towards her side of the bed. He let out a low breath as he raised his sword above his head. A single tear ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice barely audible. "Please forgive me."

**To be continued…**if you want it to be.


	7. Lovers' Quarrel

**Lovers' Quarrel**

Methos's tear ran off of his face and landed on Kiar's cheek. In an instant her eyes flashed open and she looked up. Methos was bringing his blade down upon her and she had just enough time to grab his hands to block his swing. "Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded of him. Methos didn't answer. He just yanked his hands out of her grasp and backed up a few steps. Kiar leapt from the bed and dove for her sword, but Methos blocked her and put his blade to her throat. Kiar instinctively backed away and put her hands up. "Is this how you really want to take my head, my Love?"

"Win if you can, lose if you must, but always cheat," replied Methos.

"Words to live by," said Kiar. "Can I at least put some clothes on before you kill me?"

A wry, smartass grin crossed Methos's face. "Actually," he said. "I rather fancy the thought of keeping you naked."

"Pig," she spat.

"Chivalry is dead, Love," he said to mock her.

"Are you doing this because you know you cannot beat me?" snapped Kiar.

"But you already are beaten, Love," said Methos, his voice still holding an air of superiority. "History has always been written by the victors. No one will remember or care if your head isn't taken in a duel. They will care when there is only One."

A fire lit in Methos's eyes when he spoke his words. Kiar recognized it as the fire he once held as one of the Horsemen. She smiled, as she knew that while that fire made him more of a warrior, it also made him more susceptible to mistakes.

"Then this is how it must be," she said. "After all, we both know that you were never a match for me even when I was your pupil. I cannot blame you for taking me down the easy way."

The same urge that Methos had had at the church to backhand her resurfaced. However, this time he didn't hold back and he swung his blade at her head. Kiar dodged him easily and punched him in the side of the head to knock him off-balance. Then she dove for her sword and drew it to face him. Methos had recovered from her punch and turned to meet her. He swung at her again and when she blocked him, he kicked her in the ribs. She doubled up and Methos once again swung for her head. Kiar brought her blade up to block him and then punched him directly in the groin. Methos gave a low grunt and collapsed to his knees. Kiar straightened up and walked behind him. She raised her blade above her head with the intent of taking his head. Methos remained where he was, waiting for the end. Kiar hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to kill him. "Get out," she hissed at him. "Next time we meet I will not spare your head."

Methos barely was able to get to his feet. He staggered about for a bit, then he slowly turned to face her with his back to the window. A look of anger shone clearly on his face. He raised his blade to continue his attack, but Kiar just kicked him in the chest with a speed that defied reason and sent him crashing out through the window and onto the pavement below. Dawson awoke from his slumber with a start to see Methos land. He got out of the car to move to his friend's side. Methos wasn't moving. Dawson looked up at Kiar's window and saw her staring down at the both of them. Dawson checked Methos for a pulse and didn't feel any. Then Methos awoke with a great start of pain and choked. "You okay?" Dawson asked.

"Women," Methos gasped. "Can't live with them. Help me to my feet."

**To be continued…**


	8. Meeting

**Meeting**

Later that evening, Methos, Dawson, Duncan, Amanda, and Nick Wolfe gathered for dinner. Dawson made sure that Methos was sitting between both him and Amanda to keep Duncan and Nick at bay. Amanda held Nick's hand under the table, while Duncan glared noticeably at Methos. "You mind explaining to me why I got the crap beat out of me?" he asked. Methos glared back at him with an unapologetic look glued to his face.

"I'm sure Methos is willing to explain," interjected Amanda who, like always, was trying to be the peacekeeper.

"If he is, he better do it quickly," said Nick. Amanda squeezed Nick's hand to shut him up.

Everyone looked to Methos for answers. Methos just rolled his eyes and grit his teeth. "Fine," he said at last. "I'll talk. She was once a student of mine."

"You trained her?" Nick said almost shouting.

"Yes, I trained her, you twit," Methos replied. "I didn't have to show her much. She was a natural. Even early on she was capable of defeating Immortals centuries older than herself. She's even taken heads that I would never have been able to."

"Can she be beaten?" asked Dawson.

"Not in a duel," said Methos. "However, if the Watchers meddle the way they have before, she might lose. Though I wouldn't bet my head on it."

"I thought Watchers didn't get involved," said Nick.

"Oh, grow up," said Methos. "The Watchers have always been involved. They look at the lives of all the Immortals and see who THEY want to win the Prize. When an Immortal they really don't want to see get the Prize gains a foothold in the Game and risks being able to go the distance, the Watchers are notorious for doing away with said Immortal. They aren't bound by the rules of the Game as we are. The safety of holy ground means nothing to them."

Dawson lowered his head. Nick gave Dawson a glare. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled at the Watcher. "All that bullshit you fed me about not being allowed to get involved was a crock."

"Sit down, newborn," said Methos. "Welcome to the world as it really is."

Nick looked like he was ready to leap over the table an attack Methos and Dawson. He began to stand and Duncan put an arm on his shoulder. "Stay calm," he said. "They're not the enemy."

"Let's get back to the subject of the Spectre," said Amanda, once again trying to be the diplomatic one.

"Don't call her that," said Methos angrily. "That gives her power and makes you afraid of her."

"I still don't believe this Legend of the Spectre thing," said Dawson. Then he noticed that none of them were paying him any attention. "What?"

"There's another Immortal in here," said Duncan. Nick looked around, as did Amanda. Methos closed his eyes and concentrated. The warning sense of the Quickening faded and the four Immortals looked at one another.

"Whoever it was is gone," said Amanda.

"It was her," said Nick.

"You don't know that, Nick," said Amanda.

The waitress walked over with Methos's coat over her arm. Everyone at the table looked at her. "A woman walked in and asked me to give this to you with the message that you had left it at her place last night," said the waitress.

"Is she still in here?" asked Nick.

"No, she left," answered the waitress.

Nick sprung to his feet and ran for the door. "Nick, don't!" shouted Amanda after him. Duncan and Amanda got up to go after Nick, while Methos and Dawson stayed at the table.

"Pass the salt," said Methos to Dawson.

Nick saw Kiar in the distance and gave chase. As he was running, he pulled a pistol from his holster. "Kiar, stop!" he ordered her.

Kiar ignored Nick and kept walking. Nick leveled his pistol and took aim at her. Before he could pull the trigger, Duncan grabbed the slide. "What are you doing?" demanded Nick. "You're letting her get away."

"You don't shoot a woman in the back," said Duncan.

"Especially that woman," said Amanda as she caught up with the others. "You'd only make her mad."

Nick glared at the both of them. "Why are you both protecting her?" he asked.

"We're protecting YOU, idiot," said Duncan. "You can't defeat her that way."

"Then how are we supposed to defeat her?" demanded Nick.

"Let's just go back to the restaurant and try and sort all this out," said Amanda.

The three of them went back to the restaurant and found Methos and Dawson about halfway through their meal. "You didn't wait for us?" asked Amanda.

"I was hungry," said Methos. "Besides, I didn't know when the rest of you would get back."

Duncan sat Nick down before looking back at Methos. "So what's the plan?" he asked the ancient Immortal.

"I'm going to face her by myself," said Methos. Then he turned his head to look at Dawson. "No Watchers."

"That won't be easy," said Dawson.

"Do it anyway," said Methos. "Tell them that you have Adam Pierson following Kiar. I'll even submit a report."

"Really big of you," said Dawson.

"Thank you," said Methos with an amused smile.

"And just what are the rest of us supposed to do?" asked Nick more than just a little annoyed.

"Eat your dinner," replied Methos, still a bit amused.

Nick frowned. "I'm tired of the rest of you treating me like an idiot," he said.

"Then stop acting like an idiot," said Methos. "In this life and the next you'll find that you're only given the respect that you've earned."

Methos raised his glass to his mouth to take a drink and Nick slapped it out of his hand. "After dinner, you and me," said Nick as he stood and pointed a finger at Methos.

Methos looked over at his broken glass. Then he turned his head and looked up at Nick. There was fire in his eyes. Amanda and Duncan both noticed and instinctively slide their chairs back. Dawson edged away noticeably. Methos steeled himself. "No," he finally said to Nick. "I do not accept your challenge. Then he picked up a forkful of food from his plate and brought it to his lips. Nick would not accept his reply and slapped Methos's dish off of the table and onto the floor as well.

"I said you and me," Nick repeated himself.

Methos just calmly put the forkful of food in his mouth, chewed and swallowed calmly, set the fork down, and then wiped his mouth before looking at Nick again. "Very well," he said. "If that is how you really want it, then I will oblige. The park across the river. Midnight." With that he stood, walked over to the waitress to pay for dinner, and walked out into the night.

Nick sat down again and Dawson and Duncan stood. "Amanda," Duncan said with a nod of his head. Amanda just put up her hand to give a half-hearted wave goodbye. When they were gone, Amanda finally turned to face Nick.

"What is your problem?" she asked. "Why can't you get along with any of my friends?"

"Because your FRIENDS are all assholes that's why," replied Nick.

"You're going to die tonight, Nick," said Amanda.

"Not a chance," said Nick. "I know what I'm doing, Amanda. You should learn to trust me."

Amanda sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "Not a chance," she said finally. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a FRIEND to try and convince not to kill you."

**To be continued…**


	9. Showdown

**Showdown**

Methos got in his car and sped off down the street. He hummed lightly as he swerved in and out of traffic, increasing his speed steadily as he did. Finally, he saw what he was searching for walking along the sidewalk. His tires squealed as he turned the corner and he cut her off right as she was walking into the crosswalk. Kiar gave him a harsh glare. Silently Methos motioned for her to get into the car. Kiar looked at Methos with hate for a few more moments before opening the door and getting in. Once her door was closed he sped off down the street.

"What do you want?" demanded Kiar.

"Your head," said Methos. "But I'll settle for your help."

"My help with what?" asked Kiar in a harsh tone.

"I'll explain everything over coffee," said Methos as he drove off down the road at high speed.

* * *

Nick was walking alone towards the fountain in the park. He thought it was fortunate that he had been able to replace his sword so easily. He also wondered how he was going to make this up to Amanda. She had been more frustrated with him today than she had ever been with him before. Then he just shook his head and told himself that this was the nature of the Game. Friendships end and rivalries begin. Strangely though, that gave him absolutely no comfort. Suddenly, he felt the Quickening and he looked around.

"Up here," said Amanda. Nick looked up and saw that Amanda was lounging among the angels that were a part of the fountain.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Nick.

"You're not going to fight him, Nick," said Amanda. "You'll lose your head."

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm not good enough," said Nick. "That I'm too young to take on certain opponents. How am I supposed to get anywhere in the Game if everyone keeps telling me no?"

"With patience and skill," answered Amanda. "You have neither."

"Oh, real good advice coming from you," said Nick.

Amanda leapt down from her perch and drew her sword. "You're not ready for him, Nick," she said. "So therefore you'll have to go through me to get to him."

"I'm not fighting you, Amanda!" shouted Nick. "Stop this foolishness!"

"This isn't foolishness!" Amanda shouted back at him. "Foolishness is trying to take the head of the oldest Immortal in the Game when you have only been an Immortal for less than two years and haven't even taken a head." Amanda swung her sword at Nick, who had to back up lest he get cut across the chest. Nick rushed Amanda and tackled her to the ground. They landed together with him on top of her. After a bit of thrashing, Nick pinned her arms to the ground.

"Amanda, STOP!" Nick shouted in her face. Amanda continued to struggle against his grip. "Amanda, STOP!" Amanda finally stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes.

"I won't let him kill you, Nick!" shouted Amanda. "I love you too much to lose you again."

A look of shock crossed Nick's face and he loosened his grip on her. Amanda took it as an opportunity to knee Nick in the groin and shove him off of her. Amanda then leapt up and moved in on him. Nick saw her advance and kicked her legs out from under her. Amanda fell face-forward and Nick wrapped his arms about her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Enough!" shouted Nick. "There can be only One, Amanda. Nothing you can do will stop that. If it is my time tonight against Methos then so be it."

Tears rolled down Amanda's cheeks. Nick let go of her arms and kissed her deeply on the mouth. A few short seconds later, Amanda began returning his kisses.

Methos and Kiar were both leaning against a tree just outside the clearing, watching. "The young Immortals were always so fun to watch," said Methos.

"I wouldn't call Amanda a young Immortal," said Kiar.

"Younger than us," said Methos.

"Most Immortals are younger than us."

"What's your point?"

"No point, just stating the facts. Can we finish with Amanda's boy-toy soon and get back to real business?

"I suppose," said Methos as he drew his sword. Calmly he walked towards Nick and Amanda as Kiar drew her sword and moved to approach from another direction.

Nick and Amanda had gotten to their feet and were still just holding each other. Methos walked up to them with a serious look on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked Nick.

Nick looked at Amanda for a moment then back to Methos. Silently he nodded his head before moving away from Amanda and back towards the fountain with his sword drawn. Methos looked at Amanda. "He has courage," he said to her. "I promise I'll make it quick for him."

**To be continued…**


	10. Way of the Wolfe

**Way of the Wolfe**

Methos moved a few steps back and looked at Amanda. "Tell us when to begin," he said to her. Amanda sucked in a breath of air and looked at Nick. Nick just nodded his head and took a few steps back as well.

Amanda closed her eyes to keep from crying. "There can be only one," she said in a broken voice. With that said, Methos moved in a step while Nick drew his pistol from behind his back and shot Methos three times in the chest. Methos looked down at his wounds and gave a small weak smile before collapsing to the ground, dead. Amanda looked at Nick in shock. Nick gave her a smug shrug and walked over to Methos' body.

"There can be only one," he said as he raised his sword above his head to strike at Methos' prone body.

"NO!" shouted Kiar as she rushed forward with her sword drawn. She barely got her sword in the way of Nick's before it struck Methos. "That is not how his head will be taken."

Nick looked at her with an uncharacteristically cold smile. "Teach him better," said mocking her with her own words. "The next time we meet, he loses his head."

Kiar pulled away from Nick with a flash of rage. Nick just shook his head in disgust and walked off. Amanda still stood there in disbelief. Kiar knelt down by the body of Methos and pulled his head into her arms. Quietly, Amanda moved over and put her hand on Kiar's shoulder. "Go," said Kiar. Amanda pulled back her hand and ran off after Nick.

It took her a few moments to catch up to Nick. He had put his sword away and was walking with his hands in his pockets. "What did you do that for, Nick?" asked Amanda confused.

"You all told me I couldn't beat him," said Nick. "I never said I didn't believe you. I thought that this would be the best way to diffuse the whole situation. Let's just go home, I'm tired." Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked off into the night.

Methos awoke with a great start and looked up at Kiar. "He's smarter than I thought," he said with a cough as he tried to stand.

"He is indeed," agreed Kiar as she kissed Methos on the lips and brought one of his hands up to rest upon her cheek.

**To be continued…**


	11. There Can Be Only One

**There Can Be Only One**

Methos stood with some effort before looking down and brushing himself off. Seeing the bullet hole in his shirt he gave a small grimace. "I was rather fond of this shirt," he said wryly. "Well, I guess we best get this whole thing over with."

A pouting frown crossed Kiar's face for a moment before she would look at Methos. "We can still avoid this," she said.

"No, love," said Methos. "We can't avoid this. We fight tonight, and only one of us gets to win."

Kiar closed her eyes and held her breath for an instant, as though she were trying to check her temper. "We could," she began.

"Could what?" Methos asked. "Put this off? Wait?"

"No," she said. "We could easily be the last two. Why should it be any other way? Those others, they aren't like us. They haven't seen what we've seen. They haven't done what we've done."

"You're stalling," said Methos. "Why are you stalling? Afraid of losing your head?"

"You don't want to take my head any more than I want to take yours," said Kiar.

"When did I ever say I didn't want to take your head, love?" asked Methos. "There can be only one."

Kiar frowned and had to look away for a moment. She was choked up and a single tear ran down her cheek. Slowly she drew her sword again as Methos knelt down to pick up his own. Gripping her sword tightly with both hands, she waited until Methos was ready. Once he was ready she moved in. She feigned an attack at his legs, which Methos easily dodged. He countered with a mid strike directed at her chest. She blocked and kicked Methos in the shin. He winced a little then shoved her back and elbowed her in the face. Kiar stumbled backwards a little dazed, but recovered in time to block another swing from Methos's sword. Falling backwards, Kiar put her feet on Methos's chest and monkey-flipped him over her. Quickly they both scrambled to their feet and faced-off again. Kiar made a swing, Methos blocked it, he made a counter-swing, and she blocked that. Their battle raged for several minutes, neither one of them gaining the upper-hand. Then Kiar did a sidestep and a trip and was able to cut Methos along the thigh. He rolled with his fall and came up with his blade blocking a strike for his neck. Methos could feel her strength behind her blade and he knew that she was far superior to him in terms of raw strength and skill. However, her bottom lip was quivering as she stared him in the eyes, and he knew that the emotional strength was currently in his favor. Kiar had no desire to see this battle to a final conclusion. "Still with it, love?" he asked almost taunting her.

"Please," she said barely above a whisper to keep her voice from breaking with grief.

"Please what?" he said angrily as he shoved her sword back with his own. "Please don't kill me, Methos? Please don't let my legend end? Sorry, love, I'm all out of charity."

"Bastard," she spat at him. Methos pointed his blade directly at her and she pointed hers right back at him.

"Got the fire yet?" he asked her. Kiar looked almost confused. "Are you angry enough at me yet to stop your foolishness and genuinely try to take my head? Women and their sentimental drivel. That's why only a man could win the Prize."

Fire raged in Kiar's stomach and she lashed out at Methos with a powerful strike. Methos blocked the strike easily enough, but was surprised that the power of her blow didn't shatter his blade. Kiar's energy to take Methos's head was renewed and she began her attack afresh. Methos smiled inwardly and began to purposely lose ground to her. Kiar's anger was almost blinding and she attacked Methos with a savage vigor. Methos was truly becoming overwhelmed, but he was biding his time. He was able to guide the direction of the battle and was slowly making his way towards an arched bridge over the river. He moved behind a statue of an angel and barely dodged Kiar's strike towards his head. Her blow struck the statue and the head of the angel slid off to the ground. "Wrong head, love," he baited her.

"Don't look for me to make that mistake twice," she hissed back at him.

Methos got to the bridge and continued to fight on the defensive. Kiar's strength was not waning nor was her anger. Methos backed up to the center of the bridge and then began fighting back. His blocks became more powerful and his counterstrikes became more frequent. He made an overhand strike and Kiar blocked it easily. Methos then kissed her quickly on the lips. "Time to end this," he stated plainly. He shoved her back and made a successful cut across her midsection. Kiar stepped back for an instant before recovering. Methos was now on the offensive and backing Kiar away. Then he stepped up onto the railing and jumped over her with a twisting flip. Landing low, he cut her across both of her thighs. Kiar was staggered back to the rail and barely got her sword up in time to block his strike. She made a wide weak strike but was blocked. Instantly, Methos spun about and drove a blind strike behind him through Kiar's chest. A thin gasp escaped her lips as Methos turned to face her, leaving his sword impaled in her. A cold smile crossed his face and he calmly took her sword from her hand. Blood crept down the corner of Kiar's mouth as she looked at him pleadingly. "There can be only One." He made a wide final strike at her neck and her body fell backwards over the railing into the water.

**To be continued…**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

The next day, Methos was in Dawson's office showing him Kiar's blade. Dawson looked at the blade of the ancient sword and let out a low sigh of closure. Then he looked up at Methos as Methos rewrapped Kiar's sword in the silk cloth he had purchased for it. "She's really gone?" Dawson asked.

"She is," replied Methos plainly, trying in vain to hide any hint of emotion. "You can close her file and give credit to Methos for taking her head."

"You realize this makes you the most powerful Immortal in the Game now, don't you?" asked Dawson.

"Yup," said Methos. "That's why I'm going to take some time off for a while."

"And do what?" asked Dawson.

"I figure I best get this back to Hokkaido," Methos said indicating Kiar's sword. "It's only right to tell the monks Kiar was living with that she's gone."

"If I had any words of comfort I would give them," said Dawson. He stood slowly and held out his hand. "See you when you get back."

Methos shook Dawson's hand and then picked up the silk-wrapped blade of Kiar. "I don't know how long I'll be, but I will be back," he said as he looked at Dawson. Then he turned and headed out of Dawson's office. Going to his car, he opened the trunk and unzipped his suitcase. Carefully, he laid the sword inside the suitcase then zipped it up again. Then he got in his car and drove to the airport.

The wait to check his luggage, get through security, and board the plane was blissfully brief and Methos was in his first-class seat before he knew it. He closed his eyes, reclined his seat, and waited for take-off. A few minutes later, he felt someone else sit down in the seat next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of a beautiful blonde woman looking right at him. "You were supposed to meet me at the gate," she said as she put her hand on his cheek before kissing him on the lips.

"The Watchers might have been watching," Methos said as he pulled Kiar into his lap to give her another kiss. "I didn't want to risk them seeing us."

Kiar smiled and kissed him some more. "You left your sword with me," she said. "And took mine. You better not have damaged it."

"Handled with kid gloves, love," he said before giving her another kiss. "Do you still have mine?"

"Close to my heart," she replied. "Very close to my heart. We can trade back once we get to Hokkaido."

"Sounds good to me," said Methos. Kiar sat up and got back into her seat after kissing Methos again.

"Can there be Two?" she asked.

"In this case, yes," said Methos. "There can be Two."

**THE END?**


End file.
